Un amour masqué de haine
by Kookie-world
Summary: Link et son double maléfique sont fait pour se haïr. Et pourtant, alors qu'ils n'ont qu'une intention : celle de s'entre-tuer... Le plus maléfique des deux adopte soudainement une attitude bien étrange aux yeux du blond... YAOI !


Hello ! Ici, un petit OS rapide, qui était à la base un cadeau de Noël =) !

**Un amour masqué de haine.**

Un visage fin, des traits angéliques, des oreilles pointues telles celles d'un elfe et un long bonnet faisant concours à ceux des lutins de Noël. Ils étaient semblables. En tout point.

Vraiment, Link avait beau plonger son regard dans son reflet, à travers cette eau pure et limpide du lac.. Il ne se voyait pas que lui. Il y voyait aussi son double. Double on ne peut plus maléfique contre lequel il se devait de lutter.

Observant tous ses traits en détails, ses pensées défilaient dans sa tête et il finit par s'étaler au sol, pensif.

'En noir.. Il est absolument le même que moi.. Il n'y a que les couleurs qui diffèrent… Ses cheveux, ses yeux… Même ses fringues… Pourquoi il existe ? Je dois le considérer comme un simple ennemi ? Mais.. On est liés… non ? Alors, il n'est pas qu'un simple ennemi… Il est bien pire… Pire que tout !'

Oui, toutes sortes de pensées s'acheminaient dans l'esprit du blond. Son but était de se débarrasser de cette terreur. Mais quand il y serait parvenu, un vide ne pourrait-il pas être créé en lui ? Oh, il se refusait bien de vraiment penser à ce genre de choses. Mais cela n'était-il pas un fait ? Un double sans son double.. N'est-il pas plus qu'une moitié de lui-même ? Peut-être que Link et son second obscur ne formaient qu'un après tout.

Mais, bien qu'ainsi plongé dans un autre monde, le blond fut brutalement extirpé de sa torpeur par des cris. Ceux-ci provenaient du village et étaient teintés d'épouvante. Alors le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps. Il se redressa et, s'emparant de son glaive qu'il avait emporté avec lui, accouru vers ce village qu'il avait le devoir de protéger.

Et comme par hasard, il s'aperçut vite que l'objet de ses récentes pensées était la cause de cette agitation incontrôlée. Dark.. Dark Link…

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le plus sombre des deux esquissa un sourire sous la mine abasourdie du blond. Il devait bien admettre que l'effet de surprise était son domaine. Mais l'elfe se remit vite de ce choc, et passa rapidement à l'attaque envers son jumeau maléfique. Bizarrement, celui-ci ne fit néanmoins qu'éviter ses coups. Il n'en renvoya pas de seconds. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il se mit subitement à fuir ; quittant ce village et ces cris paniqués. Link, d'abord incompréhensif face à cette attitude ~ car le brun était plutôt du genre à attaquer directement, pas à prendre ses jambes à son cou loin de là ! ~ se lança alors aux trousses de son double.

Une sorte de chasse à l'homme s'en suivit. A force de courir, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux plongés dans l'obscurité angoissante d'une partie oppressante de cette forêt pourtant si enchantée en d'autres lieux ; puis, au détour d'un arbre.. Link perdit Dark de vue.

Il ralentit dans sa course, ses yeux se fronçant sous l'incompréhension. Mince, il ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça ! Mais il n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir plus, qu'une poigne le fit déjà suffoquer. Un bras venait de passer sous son cou, et ses propres mains vinrent tenter de le libérer de cette prise étouffante. Mais il ne fit que se prendre au piège lui-même, car ses doigts avaient relâché son épée sous le réflexe. Il s'agissait bien d'une erreur de débutant… Comment avait-il pu être si stupide ? Le bon réflexe aurait été de raffermir sa prise sur son arme, au contraire. Et il ne put que se maudire un peu plus encore lorsque, justement, le glaive de son ennemi remplaça son bras sous son cou. Link déglutit, sentant le métal glacé, si tranchant, tout contre sa peau. Un souffle susurra alors dans son oreille alors qu'une main maintenant ses hanches contre le corps derrière lui.

- Link… Me connaîtrais tu donc si mal ?

Complètement démuni, le blond ne fit que grogner de frustration. Mais bien que bloqué par cette épée, il tenta de s'en dégager, agrippant finalement la main qui tenait cette arme fatale et y exerçant un maximum de pression afin de le faire lâcher prise, de se libérer de celle-ci. Mais une légère douleur au creux de son cou le fit frémir d'appréhension, et il abandonna finalement, fermant furtivement les yeux alors que son corps était soudainement bousculé contre un arbre. Dos contre le tronc de celui-ci, Link était toujours menacé par l'arme de son double maléfique, celle-ci ayant maintenant légèrement entaillé sa peau.

Il rouvrit cependant ses yeux bleu azur d'un air rageur, et ancra ceux-ci dans ceux rouge sang de son partenaire de batailles. Celui-ci semblait plutôt amusé par la situation, et laissa finalement son arme glisser contre le torse du blond, quittant enfin le cou de celui-ci. Mais ce métal aiguisé chatouillait toujours le corps de Link, qui n'osait plus faire grand-chose. Après tout, Dark Link ne rêvait que d'une chose : le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, le moindre mouvement.. Serait comme se précipiter dans la mort. Son double était d'un sadisme pure, sans doute préférerait-il prendre son temps. Donc ne pas réagir trop brusquement était, pour Link, une manière de se donner du temps pour réfléchir à comment s'extirper intelligemment de cette situation embarrassante.

-Et bien, Link ? Je t'ai connu plus téméraire…

Un éclat rageur étincela dans le regard de l'intéressé, qui ne put finalement pas se retenir de cracher au visage de son jumeau maléfique. Oup's… Il n'aurait sûrement pas du. Et un frisson angoissé le traversa lorsque Dark Link s'essuya le visage en riant doucement. Puis celui-ci avança son visage du sien, rapprochant leurs regards de prêt.. De très prêt… de trop prêt, peut-être. Et, quand il passa son doigt sous son menton pour relever son visage, Link ferma les yeux, échappant à ce regard troublant plongé dans le sien.

Puis il sentit un souffle chaud contre ses lèvres alors que leurs nez s'effleuraient doucement… et il se sentit tressaillir. Tressaillir d'une manière qu'il haïssait bien, d'ailleurs. Alors quoi ? Il allait rester là ? Mourir sans se battre plus que cela ? … Oui, il commençait à se figer sous une peur particulière, inconnue et incomprise.

Et quand son double le laissa planté là, disparaissant soudainement en le forçant à rouvrir les yeux suite à ce vide subitement formé autour de lui… Il ne put que se laisser tomber à genoux, tremblant sous des émotions bien trop douloureuses pour son être.

Plusieurs jours de paix passèrent alors. Puis ces jours se transformèrent en semaines, voire en mois. Le trouble de Link sembla calmement s'estomper, peu à peu. Il cessa de penser sans arrêt à son double, à cet ennemi si dangereux et imprévisible qu'il était pour lui.

Puis, d'un seul coup, Dark réapparut. Link était juste dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Lorsque quelques mots furent murmurés à son oreille. Des mots froids, dénués de tout sentiment.

- Je dois te tuer aujourd'hui..

Bizarrement, la peur et la douleur s'accaparèrent du cœur de Link, qui ne savait plus trop où étaient passés toute sa force et son courage. Mais il finit vite par prendre sur lui, et une lutte brutale s'en suivit.

Il se frappèrent, s'affalèrent contre les meubles, dévastèrent toute la pièce dans un bain de sang dual.

Mais aucun ne semblait prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Juste comme deux bêtes sauvages ils s'acharnaient l'un sur l'autre. Un combat à mort, c'était ce qu'ils désiraient tous les deux… Et pourtant ils avaient laissé leurs armes de côté, préférant muettement un combat à mains nues pour plus d'égalité. A un moment, Link, à califourchon au dessus de lui, parvint à encercler le cou de son adversaire de ses doigts. Et celui-ci, suffoquant, réussit à le renverser et fit se cogner le crâne du blond contre une table basse dans la chute. Mais Link n'en fut déstabilisé que de peu, et immédiatement la lutte reprit court.

Dans leur bataille effrénée, ils finirent même par quitter la chambre du blond. Ce fut le brun qui, dans un vague moment de faiblesse, se posta à la fenêtre de celle-ci ; et qui, dans un clin d'œil, provoqua le blond avant de sauter.

-Tu me suis ?

Evidemment, celui-ci s'exécuta. Ok, son double débarquait soudainement avec des envies meurtrières. Ok, toute personne censée aurait été soulagée de voir le tueur s'éclipser. Mais Link ne pouvait pas fuir. Kit à se jeter une nouvelle fois dans la gueule du loup.

Finalement, il se retrouvèrent prêt du lac où Link aimait contempler son reflet. Et, alors qu'il avait cloué son ennemi au sol, le brun changea soudainement de comportement, son regard se portant avec envie sur les lèvres du blond. Mais Link profita de cet instant de torpeur pour virer le brun de sur lui, et tout deux se redressèrent vivement, prêt à se rejeter l'un sur l'autre. Seulement, Dark Link adopta une attitude bien étrange, s'emparant de l'un des poignets du blond pour.. Venir porter ses doigts à ses lèvres ; et il se mit à lécher de manière langoureuse le sang dégoulinant de ceux-ci sous le regard incompréhensif de Link qui, frissonnant, se figea à nouveau tandis que son cœur se bloquait dans sa poitrine.

- Et puis merde, j'ai pas tellement envie de te tuer.

Dark Link ; alors qu'il venait, suite à un claquement de langue agacé, de banalement effectuer cette déclaration ; profita de la surprise totale du blond pour l'attraper par la nuque et fracasser le haut de son crâne contre une pierre à leurs pieds. Pas trop fort non plus, son but n'étant finalement pas de le tuer ; mais tout de même avec assez de puissance pour faire plonger cet être coriace dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience. Et, alors souriant devant ce front ensanglanté, il souleva ce corps endormi puis se mit à le transporter à travers les bois.

Quelques temps plus tard, Link se réveilla dans un endroit inconnu. Mais il n'eût pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce fait, ni de geindre sur son mal de crâne déclaré, qu'une voix emplit son corps de frissons et de sueurs froides.

- Ils ne pourront plus jamais nous trouver ici. Pour eux, on est tous les deux sûrement morts…

Alors qu'il tressaillait, son double maléfique sourit, puis s'approcha de lui en chuchotant…

- Tu n'appartient qu'à moi…

Avant de se mettre à embrasser lentement, et à plusieurs reprises, le creux de son cou.

Mais Link, empli d'incompréhension et d'une étrange rancœur, le repoussa légèrement et quémanda d'une voix se désirant teintée de colère

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué, tu avais ce que tu voulais ! »

-… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.. C'est bien plus amusant comme ça.

Susurra alors Dark en lui bloquant brusquement les bras afin d'aller l'embrasser plus sauvagement, tenant à infiltrer sa langue dans sa bouche cette fois ci.

Mais Link écarquilla les yeux et, prenant brutalement peur, le repoussa violement. Il y parvient, et Dark, tombé au sol et s'étant carrément cogné la tête contre le mur sous la force de la repousse, se frotta douloureusement le crâne en souriant, puis se releva doucement.

- D'accord, c'est une autre manière de jouer…

Il se jeta sur le blond, et une lutte violente s'en suivit ; encore…

Mais cette lutte avait un tout autre but que ce à quoi le blond était habitué. Peu à peu, ses vêtements furent totalement arrachés. Et, rougissant plus que jamais, il sentait lentement ses forces se fondre dans l'angoisse alors qu'il était plus enragé que jamais. Ses gestes de défense était précipités, irréfléchis sous la panique tandis qu'il s'essoufflait inutilement. De quoi donner l'avantage au brun, qui le cloua au lit dans le but de lui faire ressentir une douleur toute particulière, mélangée à celles de la honte et de l'humiliation. Et c'est ainsi qu'il arracha les derniers des vêtements du blond, faisant hoqueter celui-ci alors qu'il baissait son propre pantalon. Oh, il était sûr que son double angélique était bien naïf.. Qu'il n'osait même pas penser que le brun allait lui faire.. Ce qu'il allait lui faire. Sans doute ne pouvait-il même pas l'imaginer, ne faisant que rougir de pudeur malgré leurs corps si semblables. Mais le sombre, bien déterminé à désillusionner cet être beaucoup trop pur à son goût, allait lui faire connaître les méandres de l'enfer.

C'est pourquoi il lui retira en un vif instant toute virginité dans une pénétration à la fois brutale et profonde, se délectant déjà de ce souffle bloqué au fond de la gorge de son partenaire et de ces doigts se crispant douloureusement contre ses vêtements. Alors, sans plus attendre, il entama directement de brutaux vas et viens, forçant ce corps dénudé à encaisser. Un viol pur et simple, sans plus de formalités. Puis il plongea son visage dans le cou du blond ; y mordilla légèrement au cours de ses pénétrations. Et Link, respirant à peine, demeurait figé sous ces assauts inattendus, luttant même contre ces larmes qui semblaient lâchement s'assembler aux creux de ses yeux. Non, hors de question qu'il montre sa douleur. Il resterait là, à serrer les dents et à crisper ses doigts contre son adversaire alors que son cœur cessait de battre sous le calvaire. Un instant, il se remit à vainement tenter de se débattre, s'agitant inutilement sous le corps intangible de son adversaire ; mais, la douleur prenant le pas sur le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, il cessa peu à peu de lutter.

Toutefois, Dark se trouvait alors avec un Link faiblissant sous lui ; et il finit par entendre ces hoquets, pourtant retenus, de douleur… Il en fronça curieusement les sourcils, et parvînt à sentir les légers tremblements parcourant le corps qu'il enserrait… Ces gémissements contenus, si plaintifs… N'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Il retira un instant son visage du cou du blond pour tomber sur un visage identique au sien, mais aux yeux fermés, crispés sous la peur..

Et il fut soudain pris d'une rage encore plus intense, plantant férocement ses dents dans le cou de Link ; mordant à le dévorer…

Son double lui donnait soudain l'impression de tout abandonner.. Trop figé par la peur pour réagir. Et cette soudaine faiblesse mettait le jumeau maléfique hors de lui ! Alors il plongeait impitoyablement dans ce cou endolori, y arrachant peau et chair et se délectant de tout ce sang dans sa bouche. Ses vas et viens dans le corps tremblant se montraient de plus en plus violents, si cela était possible, et tous ces gestes hargneux firent cette fois hurler la victime. Celle-ci, ne désirant subitement même plus cacher sa douleur et sentant maintenant les larmes défiler le long de ses joues, sembla perdre le peu qu'il lui restait de fierté en suppliant le brun de toute son âme.

- Arrête ! Arrête, j't'en pris, ça fait trop mal, c'est trop horrible, arrête !

Ces cris aigus, teintés de larmes, percèrent les tympans du brun dans une émotion bien curieuse. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps du blond et referma un peu plus encore ses dents dans la plaie sanguinolente de son cou ; mais il se sentait encore plus rageur car il se surprenait en fait à hésiter.

Ce gars.. Il l'avait haït tant de fois.. Avait voulu lui faire la peau, peut-être même l'avait-il jalousé, finalement ? Alors maintenant qu'il lui semblait totalement soumis, il se devait de lui faire subir les pires des peines ! La pire des humiliations serait alors pour ce petit être, si faiblard.. Et puis zut, il sanglotait maintenant ! Et suppliait ! Avait-il à ce point envié un être si pitoyable ?…

Et soudainement, sa prise sur ce corps se desserra, un peu. Son bassin cessa ses mouvements, restant à l'intérieur du corps du blond ; et ses dents se retirèrent doucement de la chair déchirée. Alors, le brun se colla tout contre ce corps, écoutant soudainement les battements effrayés de ce cœur, ressentant plus que jamais ces tremblements, se fixant même sur le plus infime des frémissements.. Et ce fut comme si tout un changement s'opérait en lui.. Ou plutôt, comme s'il réalisait soudainement la réelle ampleur de ses sentiments… Non, ce n'était absolument pas la mort qu'il avait souhaité pour ce double si angélique.. Ils étaient liés, c'était indéniable… Alors.. Peut-être, peut-être finalement l'aimait-il ? Pourquoi son cœur se serrerait-il ainsi si tel n'était pas le cas ?

Serrant poings et dents contre ce corps, le brun semblait dorénavant se forcer à maintenir sa colère enfermée en lui ; en proie avec lui même. Faible, c'était lui qui l'était. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de telles pensées ! Il devait faire souffrir le blond jusqu'à la moelle !

Pourtant, il releva la tête et observa le visage en pleurs.. Et alors, il vint poser tendrement ses lèvres sur l'une de ses joues, emprisonnant l'une de ses larmes. Sous la surprise, les yeux de Link s'ouvrirent alors, humides et tremblant. Et ils tombèrent dans ce regard rouge. Et celui-ci lui paru curieusement incroyablement doux.

Il hoqueta à nouveau, tentant de calmer ses sanglots, et cet air si misérable qu'il devait piteusement avoir pris. Et les quelques mots qui s'ensuivirent firent parcourir son corps de frissons.

- Pardon… Je… Pardon…

Un doux baiser, donné par le brun, clôt alors la discussion à peine entamée. Et Link se sentit curieusement s'abandonner dans les bras du brun, comme si son esprit tout entier s'envolait soudainement. Il était si fatigué… Il n'en pouvait plus de se battre, et le brun venait de lui prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas aussi courageux qu'il le pensait. Il se laissa alors faire, encore. Mais cette fois sans pleurs.. Et sans douleur. Et le brun se montra incroyablement doux avec lui. Il le caressa affectueusement, effleura les blessures qu'il lui avait faites avec une once de remords. Puis il se retira de lui. Sans intention d'effectuer une seule pénétration de plus. Le blond avait assez subit cette nuit. Seuls ses baisers serviraient alors à le guérir. Et peut-être que, dans quelques jours, on pourrait croiser ces deux là enlacés dans les bois, à s'échanger de langoureux baiser, sans haine ni douleur ; juste emplis d'amour et de passion.


End file.
